Running Away Helps, Or Does It?
by VikkiTayler
Summary: Peeta has a sister and when he moves out to live with Katniss, she's left alone in a miserable disaster of a house. Amelia has to deal with the challenge of living at home with her parents arguing every night. Horrible summary, but you'll get it when you read it. The usual people are in there, but the rating might change in later chapters. Rated T for some minor language.
1. Prologue: What A Child Hears

**A/N So it's my second fanfiction and yes, it's definitely about the Hunger Games :) So in this story, Peeta has a little sister and the Games don't exist. But the Capitol, the Districts, and the hardships in D12 are still there. Katniss is in here as well as Gale. Amelia is my little OC and I might put some other OCs here too...possibilities.. So I hope you all like it! Please check out my other Fanfiction, _The Bite of a Cobra_, it's a Maximum Ride fanfic. So here's the prologue:**

Prologue: What A Child Hears

Their arguing could be heard all the way upstairs. Her parents always argued now. About what, she didn't know most of the time. But tonight, she knew it was about her.

Her mother had slapped her arm, hard, when she came home with torn stockings and a muddied skirt. But she didn't know why her parents were arguing. She vaguely heard the words, "Irresponsible", "Talks back", "Brat", "Spoiled", "Lazy".

But she didn't know why her mother would say such things. She was her own daughter, a daughter who was 6 and didn't know any better. But she knew the exact person to help her feel better.

She crept into her brother's room and whispered, "Peeta? Are you up?"

"Amelia? What's wrong?" Peeta asked, sitting up and beckoning her over.

"Momma and Daddy are fighting again," she sniffled.

Peeta sighed. "Do you know what about?"

"Me," she sniffled again.

He sighed again, and just held his little sister close to him. Peeta was 10 years older than her, making him 16. And he was the only comfort to little Amelia in the disaster of their home.

Their parents voices reached their peak yelling point and Amelia just covered her ears with her hands. Peeta held her again, telling her it was going to be alright and everything would be okay.

Oh how he wished to run away. He hated these arguments as much as Amelia was scared of them. But if he ran away, who would take care of her? No, he could never leave his sweet sister.

Amelia was scared. She didn't like it when her momma yelled, especially when it was at her father. A song she once heard played over and over through her head. _Please don't leave, please don't leave._

A crashing sound of plates brought her back to reality and she buried her head in her big brother's chest. She also wondered if this would ever stop. She got her answer 10 years later.

**A/N Okay, to clarify some stuff, the next chapter will be set 10 years later and I'll provide what happened in those 10 years during the chapter. Oh, and the song that is playing through little Amelia's head is _Family_ _Portrait _by Pink. It really is an amazing song and it inspired this story. RRR please! (Read, Review, Recommend)**


	2. Ch1: Ten Years Later

**A/N Sorry it took so long for an update..I went on a road trip and I couldn't get internet for a while. So here's the first actual chapter! :) It's 10 years later, like the title says, so I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1:: 10 Years Later

Lia's POV

I walked in the house and was instantly greeted by my mother yelling at me, "Where have you been?"

"School," I replied, as calmly as I could.

"And after that?"

"I stopped at a friend's house to get something."

"What was it?"

"A book."

"And after that?"

Sheesh, it was like an interrogation.

"I went to Peeta's house to do my homework."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why did you go there and not here?"

I had to choose my words carefully. "I felt that I could finish my homework quickly and help Katniss with Clara. So when I came home, I could do my chores, without worrying about my homework."

She sniffed and seemed satisfied with my answer. "Fine. However, you don't have any chores for tonight. You are free to go to bed."

_Wow, didn't know I had to have permission to sleep. _I thought. But I said, instead, "Good night." And walked up to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

In the ten years that have passed, Peeta met Katniss, fell in love, and got married. They had a daughter already, Clara, and had another one on the way. Meanwhile, I was stuck here, in this hellhole of a place, stuck with my mom and my dad, who still argue every night. When their arguing gets to be too much at night, I just sneak out my window and spend the night over at Peeta's house.

Mom doesn't wake me up in the morning, she's too busy at the bakery with Dad, so I just bring a bag of my clothes and my stuff and jump out the window. It's not hard. The brick porch awning was right there, I just jump from the window to the awning to the ground.

That night, I stayed awake until one in the morning, listening to my parents' yelling. I couldn't stand it so I just took my pillow and pulled it over my head. Four hours later, I woke up and grabbed my bag.

School doesn't start until 8, but I always loved to work with Peeta in the bakery. His shift starts at 5 and goes until 7, then my dad takes his shift with mom's help. After Peeta's shift is over, I just hang around the Hob until 7:30, then I walk to school.

Today, however, as I walked downstairs, Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, writing something. She looked up at me, my bag slung over my shoulder as I prepared to go out.

"And where are you going?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The bakery. I'm going to help Peeta before school," I replied, keeping my face as blank as it could be, but inside, I was panicking. Mom was never up this early and if she was, she was never downstairs.

"Why?"

"I want to spend time with my brother before the bakery fully opens," I said, blinking.

Then I was on the floor, my cheek stinging and my arm throbbing. Well, hell, this wasn't good. This was the exact reason why I hated being at home, especially when Mom was home. Dad, at least, would yell at me and tell me to do this and do that. Mom dealt her punishments and orders with blows.

She leaned down and hissed at me, "Fine, but from now on, I do not want you to go to the bakery in the morning. You can help in the afternoon, never in the morning. Do you understand me?"

I nodded blindly, trying to breathe normally. My arm was still throbbing and I knew I would have a bruise on my cheek later. "I…I forgot my journal," I mumbled as I got to my feet and stumbled up the stairs.

I grabbed my cover up, gauze, a jacket, and my journal. I stuffed the stuff into my backpack and walked back downstairs. My mom was gone and I walked outside with no problem. I stared at the ground as my feet carried me to the bakery.

When I got there, who was there? Well, not Peeta. Nope, it was my dad. Shit… "Amelia, what are you doing here this early?" he asked, his voice a mix of concern and coldness.

"Wh-Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"I told him to take today off to help Katniss. She had to go to her mother's, she didn't feel good. And they didn't want to take any chances, what with her having her second child soon," he replied, looking me over.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you after school," I said, backing out of the bakery.

He looked at me suspiciously as the door closed. I walked down the steps and leaned against the building, sighing. I'll spend the morning at the Hob then.

My feet again carried me to the Hob, a black market in town, where hunters, like Katniss's friend Gale, could trade without arousing the Peacekeepers' suspicion. Then again, the Peacekeepers were under the influence of fresh food here anyway.

I walked in and headed for Greasy Sae's booth. Sae was an older woman, who kind of took me under her wing. She was always worried about me and sometimes asked Gale to watch over me. "Hey, Sae," I said tiredly as I plopped down on her counter.

"Miss Lia, what are you doing here so early? You usually aren't here until 7:00," she asked, looking me up and down.

"Change of plans," I replied, looking down. "Peeta's with Katniss at her mom's. She didn't feel well and they don't want to take any chances."

"Ohh…Well, why didn't you stay home?"

I just looked at her. Being almost my adoptive aunt/grandmother, she knew my situation at home. I told Peeta, Peeta told Katniss, Katniss told Gale, and Gale told Sae.

"Well, that's a rhetorical question," she chuckled. "Well, here, help yourself to – Miss Lia, what happened to your cheek?"

My hand flew up to where my mom struck me. "Nothing, I just fell."

"Uh huh…" she said disbelieving. "And your arm?"

"When I fell, I landed on my arm," I replied, which was the truth. "Sae, do you have a piece of glass I can look into?"

She pulled out a square piece of broken glass and I looked into it. Ouch, the bruise was worse than I thought. An ugly black and blue, it was bigger than I had originally thought it was. I dug in my backpack to pull out my cover up and started dabbing it on, covering my bruise inch by inch.

"Lia, what do you need the make up for? You're pretty enough already," a voice said behind me.

"Well, Gale, I am a 16 year old teenager who is undergoing puberty and is in need of a dab of make up or two to cover up the occasional pimple," I replied, not turning my head. I would know that voice anywhere.

Sae looked at me disapproving, knowing I was lying to Gale. I just looked at her, my eyes pleading her to not tell. Because if I told Gale, he would tell Katniss, Katniss would tell Peeta, and Peeta would come straight to me, asking what happened. And once I told him what happened, he would go to Mom, and they would start arguing, Peeta asking her to leave me alone and her yelling back that I needed to be punished for being "lazy", "irresponsible", and "a rebel".

I finished putting on the cover up and I turned to look at Gale. He was finishing dealing with Ripper and was moving back over to Sae. "Well, you look beautiful, as always," he said to me, smiling.

I smiled back, then proceeded to put my make up back in my backpack and Sae asked, "What about your arm?"

Which, of course, caused Gale to grab my arm, causing me to squeak in pain. "What happened?" he asked.

"I fell," I replied, gently removing my arm from his grasp. I dug around in my backpack again and pulled out the gauze and my jacket. I wrapped the gauze tightly around my left forearm, securing it with a small pin from Sae. I put it back in my bag and put the jacket on, safely hiding my hurt arm and gauze from view. Thank goodness it was fall and getting chillier, so my jacket wouldn't look too out of place.

"You look like a pro," Gale said, appraising me with semi-narrowed eyes. "Like you do that all the time."

"No, it's just something I've picked up," I said, hopefully convincingly. Luckily though, I glanced at the clock, jumped up and said, "Whoops, look at the time! 7:30, gotta go! Bye Gale, bye Sae!"

I fast walked to the school, thinking, _Whoa, that was a close one._ I really did bandage myself up at least twice a week at home. That's why I had my cover up and gauze ready and available in my room. But once summer came, well, I wouldn't have any place to go, so it should be okay.

Once I got to school, I walked to my locker and was greeted by Allie and Trent. Allie was the first friend I met when I started school and we've been best friends ever since. Trent was one of my newer friends, having only met him two years ago. But they were the two friends who stuck by me as everybody else came and went. I met Trent at a bad time in my life two years ago when my mom constantly beat me. He would meet me before and after school to make sure everything was okay as I was getting to be emotionally unstable. Allie would see me every time she could during school to be sure I was okay.

They were two friends I couldn't imagine being without. They were also the only two people at school who knew about my home life. And they, being the amazing friends they are, kept my secret.

Today, they stayed silent and only when we were walking to class did Trent ask, "What happened?"

"She saw me this morning leaving for the bakery. I said I wanted to spend time with Peeta before school and she hit my cheek and I fell on my arm," I replied quietly, since we were in the crowded hallway.

Allie stayed silent and Trent asked, "Are you okay?"

I glanced at Allie, wondering what was wrong, but replied to Trent, "Yeah, it barely hurts anymore. Allie, you okay?"

She and Trent exchanged glances and shakes of the head. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked the both of them confused.

Before one of them could answer though, Tara, one of the meaner girls in school past us and said, "Gosh, Amelia, how could you? I mean, she's just so heartbroken now," and walked away with a laugh.

"Okaaay…What the hell was that about?" I turned to Trent and Allie.

However, it looked like Mother Nature and Life really hated me today because one of the other popular guys this time, came up and cornered me against the lockers. "Why, huh? Was it a prank or something? Why the hell would you do it?"

"Do – do what?" I stuttered, freaking inside, but trying to be calm on the outside.

"You know what! Don't play dumb!"

"Really, Brent, I have NO idea what's going on," I told him, raising my arms in an "I surrender" fashion.

"You don't?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, but stepping away.

Brent was another one of my friends, but unlike Allie and Trent, he didn't like to hang out around me, but the four of us have hung out before. Allie and Trent came over and Brent said, "Well, Mitch and Riley broke up."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked incredulously. Mitch and Riley were two amazing people who I knew and had been dating for about 3 years. "Why?"

All three of them looked uncomfortable. "Well, because you supposedly told Riley Mitch was cheating on her. And told Mitch Riley was cheating on him," Trent said, looking down.

"What the hell? There's no way I did that!" I protested.

"I know, I know, and Mitch knows that. But Riley doesn't, she believes Tara. Which is why Allie is going to talk to her tonight. But that means that tonight's hangout is canceled," Brent tried to console me.

I groaned and said, "Oh well, I'll just go to Peeta and Katniss's house. C'mon guys, let's go to class."

Halfway through the day, I received a note from the office from Peeta.

_Hey Lia,_

_ I'm really sorry, but Katniss doesn't feel that good and since Dad gave me the whole day off, I'm home so I can take care of Clara. I don't want you to get whatever Katniss has so it's probably best that you don't come over today. I'm really sorry… _

_ Peeta_

My heart thudded painfully against my chest. So I have to go straight home? No, I don't want to. Okay, go ahead and say I sound like a whiny child, but I usually don't go straight home. I go to somebody's house, then to Peeta's, then home to do chores. Going straight home, Mom is home. There's no telling what would happen. However, it was possible Peeta told Mom that I couldn't come over so she might be expecting me home.

I sighed, I'll just go straight home and accept whatever happens there. Damn, karma had it out for me today…

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter! Please, please review! :) Updating soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Songwriting

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sorta busy and hanging with friends and family and such. So, the Hunger Games have happened, but Lia was too little to remember. The Rebellion has occured and Paylor is President of Panem. I know Suzanne Collins has Peeta's dad as a real kind person, but I sort of put a twist on that to fit this plot line and Lia's feelings and emotions. So here's the second chapter!**

Chapter 2: Songwriting

_**Disclaimer:: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or from Suzanne Collins or any lyrics from Pink**_

Lia's POV

I trudged through the streets towards my house. It had started drizzling a bit so I was walking through the rain. I walked through the door and wasn't greeted with yelling so I assumed Mom was at the bakery with Dad. Not really a good sign since that meant they would start fighting even worse tonight.

I finished my chores and went upstairs to finish my homework. I was almost done when the front door slammed and I jumped in my seat. "I can't believe you spent our money on that!" I heard my mom yell.

"It's necessary!" Dad yelled back.

"It was 5,000 dollars! Money we don't have!" she yelled, sounding almost upset and frantic for the first time I've heard her speak.

"I'll pay it off," Dad assured her.

I heard her huff and then they started arguing about other stuff, such as myself, and the bakery and a whole bunch of stuff. Once or twice I heard Mom sob, which I have never heard before.

I whipped out my journal and started writing. I had gotten some of the song, but this argument just gave me more cause to write more.

_Mama, please stop crying._

_ I can't stand the sound. _

_ Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down._

Plates crashed and I jumped in my seat, but I just bent down over my notebook and continued writing.

_I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed, _

_ I told Dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said._

Once, Mom had called Dad a ungrateful bum who spent every penny we had on unnecessary stuff. That night I snuck out to see my dad sitting on the porch and I told him, "Papa, she didn't mean it." I was 8.

_You fight about money, about me and my brother_

_ And it's what I come home to, this is my shelter._

And I stopped there, as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly closed my journal and stuffed it under my mattress. "How come you're home?" Dad asked, looking really tired.

"Hangout got canceled and Peeta's taking care of Katniss and Clara," I responded.

"Oh. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied, looking at him. Dad usually never came up to my room just to ask how I was.

All of a sudden, he grabbed me by my hurt forearm, hard. I gasped in pain and shock as he pulled me close. "You do not tell anyone you heard, do you understand me?" he hissed.

I nodded, my eyes wide in shock. Dad never did this to me. Sure he still yelled at me, but he never put his hands on me like my mom did. When he spoke to me, I smelled alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk," I whispered.

Those words made my shock go even deeper. Dad never drank. A glass of wine here or there, but he never got drunk. His grip grew tighter and I gasped softly in pain. I bit my lip to keep from crying out loud and I shut my eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted and slapped my cheek to get me to open my eyes.

I opened them and he flung me to the ground. My hurt arm and shoulder hit the edge of my bed and I cried out in pain. I was gasping as he left my room, slamming the door on the way out.

I panted and struggled to get to my feet using only one hand. I shoved my pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, cover up, gauze, my journal, and homework. I had shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush, and toothpaste at Peeta's house.

It was going to be a challenge going there with a whole practically numb arm, but I needed to get there. Mom was angry, Dad was drunk, and I couldn't stay the night. Not unless I wanted to get even more hurt. It was about 8:30 so the sun was setting and I needed to get to Peeta's house before dark.

Mom and Dad don't usually look for me in the morning so I was safe tonight. I opened my window quietly and crawled out, careful not to jostle my hurt arm. I hoped that Peeta and Katniss were still up and Clara was in bed. I hoisted my bag over my uninjured shoulder, closed the window, and sort of jumped/slid off the brick awning. I was running as soon as I hit the ground, holding my hurt arm close to me, tears falling from my face.

I slowed as I got to the Victor's Village. Peeta and Katniss went into the 74th Hunger Games and the Third Quarter Quell. I had heard what had happened to my brother when he was in the Capitol, but he was much better now. They abolished the Hunger Games, only having one each 5 years to commemorate what happened. And they weren't as brutal, but still horrible nonetheless. President Paylor was against it, but the Capitol people still wanted it, so she compromised.

I still sniffled a little as I knocked on Peeta's door. "Coming!" I heard Katniss call.

I hung my head while I was waiting, trying to calm down from crying. But when Katniss opened the door and I looked up, I knew she knew I had been crying. She looked at me once, pulled me into a hug, and we walked inside. I hiccupped a bit as I asked, "Where's Peeta?"

"He's putting Clara to bed. Do you want anything?" Katniss replied, sitting me down in the living room and sitting next to me.

"Umm… tea and help bandaging my arm," I requested.

She looked at me, her eyes full of concern. I could tell she wanted to ask what happened, but instead, she got up and put the water on the stove before coming back in the living room.

I shrugged off my jacket and shirt painfully. I had a tank top underneath so I wasn't too underdressed. I sniffled and, slowly, began removing the gauze that was already on my forearm so Katniss could see how bad the bruises were.

My lips quivered slightly and Katniss gasped softly as the bruises were fully revealed. The one Mom gave me this morning was worse around the wrist area where Dad grabbed me, dark black and blue marks marred my skin on my upper arm, and my shoulder had this one big mark from where I hit my bed post.

Katniss was preoccupied with examining my arm and I was lost in my head so neither of us heard Peeta come down the stairs until he gasped.

"What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Both Katniss and my heads whipped around in surprise, as I said, neither of us heard him come down the stairs.

"Peeta," Katniss said warningly as I hung my head.

"I'm sorry," he instantly apologized. "Lia, look at me. Are you okay?"

I shook my head, looking down. "Who did this? Mom?" he asked, his voice a mixture of anger and concern.

I shook my head again and saw Katniss and Peeta look at each other surprised. "Who was it, Lia?" Katniss asked gently.

I looked up at them, my lip quivering again. "Dad…"

"What?!" Peeta exploded, standing up.

"Peeta, calm down," Katniss told him, and he sat down again, still fuming. "What happened?"

"I went straight home, like Peeta told me to, and did my chores and my homework. I was up in my room, writing and listening to them argue. Apparently Dad bought something for $5,000 and Mom was mad. He came up to my room and asked why I was home already. I said the hangout was canceled and Peeta told me to come home. Then he asked how I was, and I was suspicious because he never just comes up to my room to ask how I am.

"I said I was fine, he nodded, then all of a sudden, he grabbed my left arm and told me not to tell anyone and…" I trailed off, looking at Peeta.

"And what?" he asked gently.

"I smelled alcohol. Dad was drunk, Peeta," I said.

His eyes grew hard and his body tensed up in anger. I continued on, "He threw me against the bed and I hit my shoulder on the bedpost and landed on my hurt arm again. And I snuck out and came here."

"Peeta, bandage her up, will you?" Katniss asked, going to go get the tea.

Peeta gently started wrapping the gauze I brought on my arm, covering up my bruises effectively. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's not your fault," I replied.

"Do I need to talk to them?"

"No. It's okay. I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. You know what? I'm pretty tired," I said.

"Okay. Is it okay if you sleep on the couch? Upstairs is pretty messy."

"Yeah, that's fine," I said, settling on my uninjured arm and going to sleep, but not before I heard Peeta say to Katniss, "It's too dangerous for her there."

"But we can't take her in right now, not legally," she said softly.

"I know, I know. And it breaks my heart that she's going through that hell…"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter, I really do. Please, please review, it's how I know if I'm doing okay with the story. So the next chapter, you'll be able to see a person express a small love interest in Lia. I'm not saying who :P RRR please! (Read, Review, Recommend)**


	4. Chapter 3: Hurt

**A/N Oh goodness, I'm soooo sorry! I get soo caught up with all my homework and school work and schedule changes 4 weeks into the school year -_- So I didn't have a lot of time to write :/ But I think I made up for it with a really long chapter! So, to recap, Lia is going to school after a really rough night at home. Hope you like it and you get a little hint of who the love interest is between ;) :)**

_**Chapter 3: Hurt**_

_**Lia's POV** _

I walked painfully to school, being careful not to jostle my shoulder. I got to the courtyard and scanned around for Allie and Trent. I waited for about 5 minutes, only waiting a short time because they usually got there before me. When they didn't show up, I just walked into school, feeling down already and the day had barely started.

And it just kept getting worse. Tara walked by me and shoved me, causing me to crash into the lockers. On my _left_ side. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes briefly, but not too long or else people would get suspicious. I opened my eyes to see Tara walking away, laughing. I felt tears spring in my eyes, but I forced them down and walked to my locker.

I had just finished switching out my stuff when I heard a laugh somewhere to my right. I looked and see…Allie and Trent. They were laughing and talking, acting like I wasn't their friend who needed them right now. The tears came back again, and again, I forced them down. I slammed my locker shut and walked right past them even though I saw them clear as day.

"Lia! Wait up!" I heard Trent call. He touched my shoulder and I turned around. "Are you okay?"

"What do you care?" I asked scathingly.

He looked confused. "What?"

"You were chatting and laughing, and I was stuck getting shoved into lockers and left alone," I told him, struggling to keep my anger in check.

He was silent. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"You know me, Trent. Especially now, because it's getting worse again—"

"How bad?"

I glared at him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Lia, -"

"No! I'm tired of being alone and hurt and everything! And now I can't count on my two friends who are always there for me to be here for me right now!" I countered.

"That's not fair. Allie and I are trying—"

"Is chatting and laughing while I was getting shoved into lockers called trying now?" I asked coldly.

I felt bad for yelling at him, but I just couldn't stop the hurt from flowing out of me. Every word I said I meant, but I knew it hurt him too. I could see it in his eyes. His face he could keep blank, or angry, but his eyes always betrayed his true feelings.

"Lia, you aren't being fair right now," he said, his voice a little shaky.

"I have to get to class," I said, turning to walk to class.

"Wait," he said, grabbing me by my arm.

I gasped as pain shot up my arm. Yep, it was my left arm he grabbed. My jacket slipped slightly off my shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw the bandages. I pulled my jacket back up as he whispered, "Lia…"

"It's nothing Trent," I said. "I need to go to class."

_**Trent's POV**_

I walked back towards Allie, still in shock about what just happened.

"Hey, is she okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Ummm, I'm not sure…" I replied, uncertain.

"What happened?"

"Well, she saw us coming down the hall, talking and laughing cause we didn't know she was going to be here, and she got really upset… Apparently, she got shoved into some lockers on her way here…And something big happened to her last night, I just know it.."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday she only told us that her forearm was bandaged right?" I asked, to clarify.

Allie nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"Her jacket slipped and I saw bandages on her shoulder…and she seemed to be really hurt or in pain when I grabbed her arm…" I said, worried.

"Something's really wrong at home, we've known that for at least two years," she said.

"But it's worse now, Allie…I…I think we should just stop seeing each other and help her for now. When all this is over, we could go back out.."

"What?! Trent! We can date and help her at the same time, we've been doing that for the past two months!" she protested.

"But she's starting to notice…We've lied to her for two months…" I trailed off.

"Trent, don't you get it? Maybe she'll understand.." she tried to say.

"Allie, I like you, but I don't want to place Lia in an awkward position…" I said, looking down.

"No, you never liked me," she replied sadly and I looked up. "But I do know who you do like. And I won't tell, and I understand where you're coming from. We do need to be there for her right now with no distractions."

"Thank you so much for understanding," I said gratefully.

"But I still know who you like," she interrupted.

"Please don't tell her," I pleaded.

She smiled softly. "Trust me Trent, I won't. She already has way too much on her plate."

I sighed in relief and Allie and I walked our separate ways to class.

_**Allie's POV**_

He broke up with me?! I took a deep breath to calm myself on my way to class. And his reason was a horrible reason. After two months, he still liked her. Still cared about her. Still worried about her. I huffed. After two years, she was so blind to him, so caught up in her life, that she didn't even notice that it was him who was always there for her.

He freaking broke up with me for her! Well, not really, but technically! I took another deep breath. Karma would hit them both equally bad.

**~~~~Time Skip(to lunch)~~~~**

_**Lia's POV**_

I plopped down in my seat at lunch waiting for Allie and Trent to get there. I sighed and put my head down on my uninjured arm. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

I looked up and saw Trent. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, meaning the complete opposite.

"No, you're not. You look really pale and horrible, no offense," he told me.

"None taken."

"Lia…What happened to your arm?" he asked tentatively.

I looked around, saw that there was no one at lunch yet and said, "Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded and I painfully shrugged off my jacket, showing him my whole arm covered in bandages.

"What happened?" he whispered, scared, as I pulled my jacket back up.

"My dad getting drunk," I replied.

"But—" he started to say, but he was interrupted.

"Wow, Trent, why do you hang out with such a loser like her?" Tara asked, snickering.

"Hmm, maybe because I'm not fake like you," he shot back as I looked down.

"Really? Cause, you know she's a slut and drinks and all that stuff right?" she sneered.

"That's probably describing yourself," he sneered.

"Really? Then why does she always hate to go home? Why does she always hang out at guys' houses? Like yours, or Brent's?"

"Maybe because we're all friends?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Mmhmm. Sure," she said, and walked away with a flip of her hair.

"Lia, I'm so sorry," he said, turning back to me.

I stared at the ground, my eyes becoming unfocused. "Don't apologize," I said softly.

I glanced up at him and I could definitely tell he was worried about me. "Trent, don't worry, I'll be okay."

He was about to reply when Allie came up and said to Trent that she needed to talk to him and dragged him away.

Leaving me all alone and feeling hurt.

**A/N So there you go! I hope it was long enough to appease any angry feelings. So, did you figure out the love interest? ;) I really like this chapter cause there was a little hurt feelings for my three main main characters right now. I really hope you liked this! RRR (Read, Review, Recommend) please! Love you all! 3  
~~Vikki**


	5. Chapter 4: Tears

**A/N Long time no write! I know it's been a long while, but I made up for it with a long chapter :) It's pretty sad, in my opinion, but sweet too. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.  
**

Chapter 4: Tears

_**Trent's POV**_

Allie dragged me away from Lia just when she was about to reply to my question. "Allie, really?" I asked, a bit irked.

"I need you to tell me exactly why you broke up with me," she said.

"Really? Now?" I sighed. "We can't just hide the fact that we're dating any longer. Lia really needs us right now."

"Oh. Okay," Allie said. There was a gleam in her eyes that I didn't like. "Maybe you should go back to her then."

There was something in her voice that made me walk quickly but not too quickly back to the table where I left Lia. But…she wasn't there. I looked around and saw Tara and her group of "friends" walking away from the side of the building. I walked over there, trying not to draw attention to myself.

When I got there, I found Lia. On the ground. And she was sitting against the wall, crying her eyes out.

_**Lia's POV**_

When Allie dragged Tristan away, I just sat there, not knowing what to do. Then Tara came over and said, "Hey slut."

"What do you want?" I asked, not even looking at them.

"Is it true that you slept with Brent?" she asked.

Then I looked at them. "No. Why would I do that? We're friends."

"Oh? Then…Oh yeah why did you sleep over at his house the other night?"

"Because he invited us. Me, Allie, and Trent all slept over."

"Ohh… but… I heard there was a rumor going around that you slept with Brent. Whoops, sorry," Tara giggled.

And I snapped. "Do you think it's funny to you to screw up people's lives? To make their lives at school completely miserable? Do you take pride that when you insult somebody they get their feelings hurt? Is that what you and your group of freaking fake friends do just for fun? Or are your hobbies sleeping with as many guys as you possibly can? Do you guys keep a running tally, or do you just bang every guy that comes knocking at your door?"

Boy, did she get mad! But it didn't turn out well for me. She grabbed me by my left arm, making me hiss in pain. She placed me in the center of her group and we walked to the side of the school. There, she shoved me up against the wall, very painfully. I gasped softly in pain, but I wouldn't cry in front of them.

"Listen, bitch. Nobody talks to me like that, you got it? Now I would toe the line while you're here at this school. Because you never know if someone's going to come at you in the middle of the night or after school and beat the shit out of you. So watch what you say, and watch what you do," Tara threatened and walked away.

When the last of her group was out of earshot, I slid down the wall and started crying, not because of the threat, well, maybe partially, but mainly because of the pain. She had added fresh bruises to my arm and my back was all scraped up.

When Trent found me, he rushed over. "Lia, what happened?" he said, his eyes scared and worried.

"Tara came over and said that she started a rumor that I slept with Brent. When I called her out over it, she dragged me here, slammed me into the wall, and threatened me. Trent…it really hurts," I whimpered.

"Okay.. I'll take you to the nurse?" he suggested.

"No," I protested. "Peeta and Katniss's house please…"

"Okay, Lia. Can you walk?" he asked me.

I got up and we walked around the side of the building and past the school towards the Victor's Village.

_**Trent's POV**_

I was really worried about Lia. She was pretty banged up even before this beating from Tara. By the time we got to Katniss and Peeta's house, she was about to pass out from the pain. I supported her as I knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Peeta!" we heard from inside.

When Katniss opened the door, she looked at me in surprise and when she saw Lia's condition, her face changed from surprise to worry and scared. "Peeta! Come here!" she called.

In a flash, he was there, and when he saw Lia, his face was furious. But he took care of his little sister first. "I'll take her from here Trent. Come on in. Katniss, I think we need to call your mom," he said.

I followed Katniss inside as Peeta took Lia from me and carried her up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. I didn't really know Katniss as well as Peeta, but I sat down in the living room where I found Clara, Lia's little niece. I heard Katniss call her mom, who was the local healer in District 12, her and Prim, Katniss's sister. "Mom? Yeah, can you or Prim come over, and bring your kits with you? Yeah everything's fine, except Lia really needs medical attention."

Chills ran down my arms. I was really scared for Lia. She couldn't live at her house anymore without getting beat up by one of her parents and she couldn't go to school without getting abused, both mentally and physically.

"Okay. I'll tell him," I heard Katniss finish just as Peeta came down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" I asked, worried.

Peeta looked tired. "Yeah. She's passed out from the pain, though."

Katniss poked her head around the corner of the door. "Both Mom and Prim are coming, they're closing up a little earlier. Prim is also coming to help watch Clara, so that'll be helpful too."

Peeta just nodded. Then he turned to me. "What happened today? I know about her arm, that happened last night, with Dad. But what about her back?"

"Tara slammed her against the side of the school building," I said.

He just sighed and went outside. Katniss said, "Don't worry about Peeta. He's just really concerned about Lia. We've considered taking her in and us being her guardians, but I don't know now…"

About a half hour later, Ms. Everdeen and Prim walks in. Peeta apparently directed her to the bedroom where Lia was at because Ms. Everdeen walked straight up to the second floor while Prim got on the floor and started playing with Clara, with a "Hi Trent" to me.

Peeta walked in and Katniss said, "She's upstairs."

He nodded, silent, and went up the stairs.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I walked upstairs to the room Lia was in. I was furious, worried, and scared all at the same time. Dad should've known better to not get drunk, and the people at her school… I sighed.

When I walked in, Lia was on her stomach, her jacket off and her shirt pulled up so Ms. Everdeen could examine her back. "Honey, you're lucky you had a jacket on, otherwise, your back would be much worse. That building needs to be smoothened out.. People get too hurt."

I cleared my throat slightly and Lia turned her head but Ms. Everdeen said, "Uh-uh! Let me finish looking at you, first."

I sat down in the chair next to the bed so Lia could be lying down but still talk to me. "How are you?"

"I've been so much better, but I can manage. I think."

"Okay, sweetie. I'm done bandaging your back, can you sit up so I can look at your arm?" Ms. Everdeen said.

I got up to help her sit up. Ms. Everdeen gently removed her shirt so she could look at the shoulder and I was semi uncomfortable, but it was my sister so I had to be there for her.

I helped Ms. Everdeen remove the bandages from Lia's shoulder gently, trying not to jostle her arm. When all the bandages were removed, I winced slightly. The bruises had gotten worse. Her entire left front shoulder was covered in bruises and her arm was spotted with bruises. I sighed softly.

"Amelia Mellark, what in the world happened to you?" Ms. Everdeen exclaimed.

I interjected. "Family issues, Mom," I said.

She just looked at me, skeptical, but she didn't pry anymore. She applied a salve to the bruises and bandaged them up again.

"I'm gonna get you some food, okay Lia?" I asked her.

She nodded and Ms. Everdeen and I went downstairs.

_**Trent's POV**_

Peeta came down the stairs with Ms. Everdeen and I looked up from playing with Clara. "You go, I'll take care of her," Prim said, looking at me with understanding.

I stood up and went to go upstairs when Katniss stopped me. "If you're going upstairs, here, bring this to her."

She handed me a tray that had a bowl of soup, a glass of water, some bread, and a covered plate that probably held desert or something. "Okay," I responded and proceeded to walk upstairs.

I knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"I've been so much better, but I'm hanging in there," she replied. "Is that food for me?"

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Here you go," I said, placing it in her lap.

"Great, I'm starving," she said, digging in.

When she was done eating, I opened my mouth to ask her something when we heard yelling from downstairs.

"Where is she?!" a female voice yelled.

"Ma, calm down!" Peeta said, sounding surprised.

"No, Peeta, you tell us where the hell your sister is, right now," a man said, presumably Peeta and Lia's dad.

"Dad, why do you want to know? It's not like you guys care, you just want to punish her for something!" Peeta yelled back.

"She freaking deserves it!" their mom practically screeched.

"How the hell does she deserve punishment?!" Peeta yelled back.

"She's a freaking irresponsible brat who skips school for no particular reason and is a freaking disobedient child!" their mom yelled back.

"Peeta, just tell us where she is," their dad said, trying to keep his voice controlled.

"Hell no. You are not touching her. Not after last night," Peeta said, his anger becoming obvious.

Lia gasped and her eyes got wide. "What's wrong?" I asked her, softly.

"I technically wasn't supposed to tell anyone what my dad said or did, or how he was acting…" she said, starting to hyperventilate a little.

"Calm down. It'll be okay. Peeta won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you," I said softly, moving the tray onto the table and sitting next to her in the bed.

"What did she tell you?" we heard their dad say, his voice cold with anger.

"That you hit her. Both of you hit her. And that you were drunk, Dad," Peeta said.

Lia gasped again, getting more scared by the minute. I put my arm around her, letting her know I would be here for her.

"Well then…." We heard their dad say in his cold voice. "Next time you see her, tell her that we want to talk to her."

There was silence and we heard the door slam. When we heard the door close, Lia broke down. "Shh… It's okay, it's going to be alright," I comforted her.

"N-No it's not… They're going to h-hurt me…" she hiccupped. "When they mean t-talk, they mean yell and beat up. I love Peeta for t-trying, but…"

She trailed off, not even able to finish her sentence. She broke down again, and I just held her, letting her cry her tears.

**A/N So you see how it's bittersweet :) It's becoming a bit more obvious who likes who, but it's not out there :) Well, I really hope you liked it! R,R&R please! And to all the people who read, but don't review, please please review, they make my day and help me want to update faster (well, as fast as I can..). So again, R,R,&R! :)**

**~~Vikki~~  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Just a Fool for You

**A/N I know I said I'd get this chapter up about two days ago, but I got distracted with the New Year's Eve partying and such. That being said, Happy New Year everybody! :) So this chapter is sort of a filler but there is a sweet and cute surprise at the end for you. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5: Just a Fool for You

_**Trent's POV**_

I stayed with Lia until the front door slammed and Peeta came stomping up the stairs. "Lia, I'm so sorry you had to hear that…" Peeta apologized.

"No need to apologize," she said, looking anywhere but me and Peeta's eyes. "I guess I deserve it…"

"Deserve a beating?" Peeta asked incredulously. "No one deserves a beating, especially from Mom and Dad…"

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone what happened at home, but I told you, and you blurted it out to Dad!" she said, her fear giving way to anger for a brief second. "That probably earned me a really bad beating."

Peeta looked surprised at her sudden, short outburst. I was surprised as well, but not that surprised. Lia was hurt, upset, and scared so it wasn't surprising that she was snapping right now.

"Lia, I am trying to protect you," Peeta said softly, trying to calm her down.

She sighed, upset. "I know… I'm sorry I snapped like that…I just…I don't want to go home…"

"No one is going to make you go home, Lia," I said, consoling her. "Or school. Right?" I finished, looking at Peeta for confirmation.

"That's right," he answered. Lia looked at him, hope in her eyes. It made me very happy that she was feeling a bit better after what happened earlier. Peeta continued, "Katniss and I have been talking and we've decided that we're going to get guardianship of you, Lia. Mom and Dad will sign over their parental rights and cease to be your guardians. Katniss and I will take over that assignment. And we've talked to one of our good friends, Cinna, and he's agreed to help us pay for a private tutor to come here and help you with your school work, so you don't have to go to school anymore either."

A big smile broke out on Lia's face and she threw herself into her brother's arms, wincing slightly as the wounds on her back stretched. "Careful," he said, gently laying her back against her pillows.

"Thank you so so so much," she said, tears coming to her eyes. But this time, they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Peeta telling her that must've been like an angel saving her from the devil. Which is probably what she was thinking.

Peeta left the room saying that he was going to get Mrs. Everdeen to come look at her wounds and bruises again and that he would leave her alone till dinner tonight. When he was gone, she looked at me, her eyes still alight with happiness. "I'm so happy that he and Katniss are going to get guardianship of me and that I don't have to go to that horrible school anymore," she sighed, closing her eyes, her lips still upturned in a smile.

I pushed down my urge to just claim those lips with mine and said, "I'm really happy too."

"The only downside is that I won't be able to see you or Allie as often anymore," she said. "While we're on the subject of you two…" she trailed off, looking at me.

I tried to meet her eyes and found that I couldn't. "What do you mean?"

"I know you two were dating for the past 2 months," she said bluntly, but not without gentleness in her voice.

I closed my eyes briefly and opened them again to look at her. "I'm so sorry I kept it from you…"

"It's okay. I figured that you two would tell me in time and on your own terms. But I take it you two broke up?"

"Today, in fact. Seeing you so upset just made me think that I couldn't hide this from you anymore…"

She smiled. "I'm glad you told me now though."

Two weeks passed and Lia's scratches healed to faint scars on her back, so faint you could barely see them. I visited her every day after school and I knew Allie did as well, but on weekends when I was working and she didn't have to see me. One Saturday, I wasn't working, but Allie was, so I decided to visit Lia. She was in the middle of her studying with her tutor, but she saw me come in, let in by Katniss, and smiled, before continuing to work with her tutor.

I sat in the living room, playing with Clara, when Lia came in, smiling. She plopped next to me and said, "Trent, meet my tutor, Cinna. Cinna, this is one of my good friends, Trent."

Before I could answer, Katniss popped her head in and said, "Lia, we're leaving now. Please take care of Clara and we'll be back in time for dinner."

"Will do," Lia answered.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Courthouse. They're getting the guardianship papers finalized now."

I nodded slowly and Cinna said, "Well, since I just have the company of you, Miss Lia, and your friend, Trent, I have a question."

We focused out attention on him, letting Clara watch play with her toys. "There's a party in the Capitol next weekend. I'm one of the attendees and managed to snag 4 extra tickets," Cinna finished, a sly tone coming into his voice.

"A party in the Capitol?" Lia asked excitedly.

"Sweet." I said.

"Katniss and Peeta get two of the tickets, Lia, you get one, and your date gets one," Cinna told her.

Her eyes flickered over to me and Cinna looked smug. "I thought so. I'll stay with you guys until Katniss and Peeta come back and then I'll give them the tickets. The party's next Saturday, so I suggest, Trent, that you ask your parents before then and try to get off work."

I nodded and Lia blushed slightly that Cinna had guess who her date was gonna be and I smiled.

_**Lia's POV**_

I was slightly embarrassed that Cinna had guessed who I would choose to be my date, but I couldn't focus on that right now. "Who's going to be there?" I asked.

"That you know? Myself, Katniss, Peeta, Lilianna, and Krystin, I'm pretty sure," Cinna answered.

"You know people in the Capitol?" Trent asked me.

"Lilianna and Krystin are also my tutors. Like Cinna, they don't dress like the Capitol people do or talk like them," I answered him. "Speaking of dressing…I don't have anything to wear… Just a plain old green dress…" I said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't have a nice shirt or pants…" Trent said, looking at me.

"You two don't worry about outfits. I'll make them for you. And they're guaranteed to be the highlight of the party," Cinna said, smiling. "I brought my measuring tape with me, so I'll take your measurements now, and I'll have them ready by Friday. You guys will stop by my house to get ready and I will have arranged two limos to take to the party. One for the girls, one for the gentlemen. Neither will see each other before the party or while you're getting dressed," Cinna said with finality.

Before either Trent or I could reply, I heard the door open and Katniss call out, "We're back!"

Cinna stood up to greet Katniss and Peeta and tell them about the party which left me and Trent alone. There was an awkward silence between us and Katniss poked her head through the door to tell us that we were going to the party. Cinna came in to take both Trent's and my measurements and left.

"Lia…" Trent trailed off.

I looked at him. "I'm very glad to be your date," he said looking right at me.

I glanced away, but after an uncomfortable moment of silence, I turned back to him.

But as I turned around, he kissed me, twining his hands into my long hair.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him. My heart was pounding in my ears and I was melting in his arms.

He pulled away and pulled me to him, murmuring into my hair, "You know I'm just a fool for you, Amelia. I'd do anything for you."

I closed my eyes and asked, with a teasing hint to my voice, "Will you be my date to the Capitol party?"

He shifted and looked me in the eyes, smiling. "Of course I will."

And he kissed me again.

**A/N Sweet and cute, like I promised :) The next chapter is going to be a more exciting chapter, and you hopefully get to see a different side of Lia, which I would love for everyone to see :) Read, Review, and Recommend please! :) Happy New Years!**


	7. Chapter 6: High Spirits

**A/N Hiiii everybody! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've tried to write every time I could, but it was a busy time. I was in DC for the Inauguration and coming back, I had sooo much homework. Anyways, I wanted to post something to take away the gloominess and depression in this story. So here's a warning: I DO NOT support underage drinking. AT ALL. It just fit in with this plot line of this chapter. I kept it sort of mild so I don't have to change the rating or anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: High Spirits

_**Lia's POV**_

The day before the Capitol party, Katniss, Peeta, and I met up with Trent at the train station, and we boarded it, on our way to the Capitol. Despite the fact that both Katniss and Peeta were 26, she was sitting on his lap and they were cuddling and laughing. I was uncomfortable as they openly showed their affection toward each other and I could tell Trent was uncomfortable as well. I stood up and said I was going to my room on the train and Trent said that he was going to his room.

I was sort of surprised but not really when Trent followed me into my room on the train. "I thought you were going to your room?" I asked.

"I changed my mind," he replied with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, hang on while I get into my pj's."

I went behind the screen in the room and changed into short shorts and a long t-shirt. I came back out and found Trent lounging on my bed. "Comfortable?" I teased.

"Very, actually. But I think I would be even more comfortable with you laying right here," he tease back, patting the empty space next to him.

I giggled and laid right next to him, cuddling up to him. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I also wanted to spend time with you before we got there because I won't see you until the party once we get off this train."

I nodded, and looked up at him. He leaned his head down and kissed me. I kissed him back and he said, "Go to sleep now. I'll stay with you until morning."

I curled up next to him and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up before Trent did. I kissed him on the nose and snuck out of the room for breakfast.

I saw Katniss and Peeta sitting across from one another at the table, talking. I joined them with a "Good morning" and grabbed a doughnut. "How did you two sleep? If you even slept at all," I added with a light teasing tone to my voice.

They both rolled their eyes and Peeta said, "Yes, we did sleep. Cinna and Portia would kill us if we had circles under our eyes."

I giggled and Trent walked in, yawning out a "Good morning". "When are we going to get to the Capitol?" he asked.

"Any minute now, so I would suggest getting dressed you two. And you can dress as plain as you want, Cinna is taking us directly to his house from the train station," Katniss replied.

I hurriedly finished my doughnut and rushed back into my room to pull on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I walked out of my room and into the main car just in time since the train stopped to let us out.

A car was there to take us to Cinna's house and they divided us into two cars. Katniss and I in one, and Peeta and Trent in the other. Katniss gave Peeta a quick kiss and Trent smiled at me before getting in the car.

When we were inside, once we started moving, Katniss asked, "So? You and Trent?"

I feigned innocence and replied, "What about us?"

"I hear or suspect that you guys are dating?"

I blushed. "It's not official."

"So you are!" she said, smiling.

"Maybe," I said, still blushing.

"Listen, Lia…" she trailed off and I looked at her. "Just be careful okay? I'll be honest. This is the happiest I've seen you since Peeta and I came back from the rebellion. And I don't want you to lose that. Please be careful around and with Trent?"

"Don't worry, I will, Katniss. I know my limitations and I will be careful."

"Okay. Oh, and you're going to love what Cinna has in store for you," she said with a wink.

_**Trent's POV**_

"So? You and Lia?" Peeta asked me.

I didn't meet his eyes. "What about us?"

"Are you two dating?"

I glanced at him then away. "It's not official."

"So you are," he said with a smile.

I sighed. "Yeah…"

He patted me on my shoulder and said, "Trent…listen up for a sec."

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You know Lia's gone through some really hard times. You know right now is the happiest she's been since…since I came back from the rebellion. I'm glad she's away from Mom and Dad now and I want her to stay happy. So… In short, don't hurt her, Trent," he said, looking at me with genuine concern for his sister in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't. I like her way too much to ever want to hurt her," I replied.

"Okay then," he said, nodding and smiling. "Oh by the way, you're going to love what Portia has in store for you."

I glanced at him sharply, but he just chuckled, winked, and dropped the subject.

_**Lia's POV**_

We go to Cinna's house and the boys were ushered in through the back and us girls through the front. Four of his assistants guided us to chairs and had us lay back. Katniss knew what was expected of her, being in two Hunger Games. So she was lying there, barely flinching, while I was wincing with every pull of my hair, every tug of a wax paper.

Soon though, we were done and ushered into a room with upright chairs and sat in them, waiting for Cinna. He came in with a smile and said, "How are the lovely ladies doing?"

We smiled back and he unveiled two mannequins, both clad in gorgeous dresses. One was a fiery red and orange while the other was a beautiful shade of blue. "Oh, Cinna… you didn't!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Yes, I did, Girl on Fire," Cinna said, smiling.

I must have looked confused because Katniss explained, "This is the dress I wore for my first interview with Caesar in the 74th Hunger Games."

I nodded, understanding. That was Katniss's first Hunger Games. I faintly remember seeing the interview, but couldn't remember what it was exactly about. I did remember her dress lighting up with flames when she spun around though.

I turned my attention to the blue dress. It was a short dress in the front, but it elongated into a longer length in the back. It was strapless and there was a metallic blue band underneath the corset. **(A/N I have no idea about the anatomy of a dress O.o I think the top part is a corset…Correct me if I'm wrong though.) **There was gems laid in an intricate pattern over the band and the dress was two layered, one layer longer than the other. "Is this for me?" I asked Cinna, turning around to face him and Katniss.

"Yes, yes it is," he replied with a smile.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Good. Now sit, so I can do your hair and makeup," Cinna said back, guiding me to a seat.

He started on Katniss first, curling her hair, then pulling her hair into a fancy bun at the top of her head, letting curls fall out of place to frame her face. After making sure her hair would stay, Cinna went to work on her makeup. He applied eye shadow, which was a mix of a deep red and orange color, and arranged it to look as if she had flames around her eyes. There was a minimal amount of orange eye liner to highlight her eyes. He left her looking like that in the chair while he moved on to me.

Cinna freed my hair from my ponytail and combed it out. He brushed out my hair and got out the curling iron. He put a section of my hair into the curling iron and held it loosely as he pulled it through my hair, making my hair wavy. My light brown hair had stretched longer and fell a few inches below my shoulders. After my whole hair had been transformed from boring and straight to insanely shiny and wavy, Cinna moved to my makeup.

A brown eye shadow covered my eyelids and he lined my eyes with black eyeliner. I opened my eyes and could barely recognize myself. Gone was the afraid little naïve girl and here was a mature lady. I knew my appearance would get better when I got my dress on. Cinna moved back to Katniss, having her stand. He carefully cut her shirt off of her and told her to change into an off-white, strapless bra. She also shimmied out of her loose sweat pants before Cinna helped her get her dress on. He held her hand as she stepped into her shoes. She gave an experimental twirl and flames shot out briefly. "Cinna… Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, Girl on Fire," he replied with a smile. "Now, onto you, Miss Amelia."

I shimmied out of my sweatpants and he allowed me to pull my shirt over my head since my hair was just in waves. He told me to change into a light blue bra which matched the color of the dress. I changed into it and Cinna helped me to ease the dress over my head. He held my hand and I stepped into the heels and looked into the full length mirror. I could barely recognize myself, but it was in a good way. Cinna then said, "Okay ladies, time to go to the party."

We walked out the front door and into the limo, ready to go to the party.

_**Trent's POV**_

Peeta and I walked into the party, him wearing what he wore for the first Hunger Games and I was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, and a blue bow tie with a small blue streak in my hair. We were both looking for our respective dates and there were whispers like, "Oh wow, that's Peeta Mellark." "Where's Katniss?" "*gasp* Peeta!"

I chuckled as I heard the whispers and Peeta just smiled and waved. I could practically hear his thoughts, _Just smile and wave, Peeta. Smile and wave._ (**A/N Madagascar reference ^_^)**

A collective sigh/gasp rose through the crowds as two beautiful looking ladies walked in. I realized with a start that it was Katniss and Lia. I could barely recognize either of them. I recognized the dress and makeup Katniss was wearing that it was what she wore for her first Hunger Games interview. I turned my head to Lia and couldn't help but stare. Her strapless blue dress matched her so perfectly in the tone. I had never actually seen her hair this wavy, but it was just wavy enough that it made her even more beautiful. I could see some of the guys staring at her too, and I looped my arm around her waist, whispering in her ear, "I hope they know that you're with me."

She giggled and we moved to the table we shared with Cinna, Peeta and Katniss. "Cinna, you outdid yourself," Peeta said, with a smile.

"Why thank you Peeta,"' Cinna replied.

A waiter placed a clear drink laced with blue ribbons of color in front of Lia and she went to lift it to her lips.

"Don't drink that," Cinna said suddenly, taking the drink out of her hands and placing it onto a tray a waiter was carrying through the crowd.

"Why not?" she asked.

"The blue stuff in it is strong alcohol. You don't need to be drinking that stuff. Now, if you actually want to drink, that is, if it's okay with Peeta and Katniss, then drink the silver ones. They have the least amount of alcohol and least buzz in it. But I still only recommend drinking like, 2 per two hours." Cinna said, glancing at all of us. "The darker the colors get, the stronger it is."

Lia looked at Peeta, her lips forming the question, but he beat her to it. "Fine. Only the silvers though. And 4 of them max tonight. Understand?"

She nodded and got out of her seat. "I see Krystin. I'm gonna go dance. Join me, Trent?"

"I think I'll watch you for a little bit," I said, reclining in my seat.

She shook her head with a smile on her face and moved to the dance floor, snagging a silver drink along the way.

_**Lia's POV**_

I joined Krystin on the dance floor and she said, "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm great! I'm ready to have fun!" I shouted back over the music.

The beat was hypnotic and combined with the buzz of the alcohol I was drinking was proving to be an amazing sensation in my body. Krystin and I ended up grinding and dancing all sexy, while laughing. All of a sudden, I felt hands on my waist, and I, thinking it was Trent, started grinding on him too. Then I turned around and saw that it was some other guy and I said, "Sorry," and tried to pull away.

However, the guy kept a good grip on my wrists and tried to grind on me, and I was pulling away, saying, "I thought you were my boyfriend, sorry, let go of me now."

Then Trent was there, tapping the other guy on the shoulder. With a scoff and shrug he left and Trent was there, pulling me deeper into the crowd. When we were surrounded by people, Trent whispered loudly enough so I could hear, "I didn't want Peeta and Katniss to see what we were doing."

I blushed and he handed me a silver drink and held one up himself. We clinked our glasses together and took a sip. The alcohol raced through my system and I winked at Trent. I pressed up against him and slid down, turning and doing a stripper bend back up. He grabbed my butt as I slid back up and we started grinding. The mesmerizing, hypnotic beat of the music was adding to the amazing buzz of the alcohol and I closed my eyes, letting the music guide my movement.

Suddenly, Trent was pulling me towards a shadowy corner and started kissing me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck, my drink still in my hand. I think that was the wakeup call, the drink and the fact that Trent's hands were drifting the inside of my dress and ghosting over my thighs.

"Trent…" I breathed. "We're drunk, and I don' want to do this here and now…"

"Okay," he said back, kissing me one last time, gently. "No more drinks?"

"No more drinks," I agreed, and we headed back to the table.

"Have fun dancing?" Cinna asked.

I nodded and he added, "I didn't see you two for a while," with a wink.

I blushed and he pantomimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. I giggled and Trent smirked.

"Come on you two, time to go," Peeta said, him and Katniss appearing suddenly.

"What time is it?" Trent asked.

"Almost 3 in the morning, so come on, let's go home," Katniss replied with a good humored twinkle in her eye.

I stood up and hugged Cinna, saying thank you for the tickets and the dress and such. The four of us took a car back to the train station and got on our train back home.

_**Trent's POV**_

I didn't want to go back home. I wanted to stay at that party and forget all the worries that we had in District 12. I discreetly slipped into Lia's room, just in time to see her shimmy out of her dress, leaving her in a pale blue strapless bra and lacy underwear. I stopped dead in my tracks and cleared my throat softly to let her know I was there.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, using her dress to cover her front. _Let the door close_ she mouthed and I stepped inside the room, letting the door close behind me.

She bit her lip, turned around and took the dress away from in front of her and hung it up neatly, the shoes sitting underneath it. "I'm too tired to change…" she said.

I took in all of what she was saying and I had to say, "Are you still buzzed from those drinks?"

She chuckled. "No, but I don't feel like changing… Well…" she trailed off.

She moved to the dresser and pulled out a really long shirt and she slipped it on, taking off her bra from under her shirt, in front of me. _Dang, she's getting bold_, I thought.

She climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. I decided to be bold myself and stripped down to my boxers. I got into her bed next to her, pulling her close.

I felt her giggle. "Are you sure you're not still buzzed from the alcohol?" I asked.

"Maybe," she giggled again.

"You need to sleep it off," I said. "You had more to drink than I did. I only had one, you had like three. Sleep now, my Lia."

She sighed. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too, Lia," I whispered.

_**Lia's POV**_

I woke up snuggled closely in Trent's arms. I stretched and turned so I was facing him. He was already awake and said softly, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning," I replied, smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and crawled over him to get off the bed to get my clothes. He let out a small _oof_ as I flipped over him and onto the floor. I giggled and I slipped on some looser skinny jeans and put on a bra and a different shirt. I climbed back into bed and into his arms. "You should get dressed too. We should be getting back home soon."

He chuckled and said, "I'll meet you in the breakfast car."

"Okay," I replied and he left my bedroom, darting to his room. I walked out, moving towards the breakfast car, seeing Katniss and Peeta talking quietly between them. "Good morning!" I said, and they abruptly stopped talking to say "Good morning" back but there was the uncomfortable silence.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, worried.

"No, everything is fine," Peeta said, sounding artificially cheerful. "We're going to be pulling in the station in about 30 seconds. Oh, look, Trent. Just in time. We're going to be pulling in the station soon."

Just then, the train braked and we were ushered out. And the first thing I see when I step off the platform is…

My parents.

**A/N Du du duuuunnn! Heehee ^_^ I'll leave you all with a little cliffie here ;) Read, Review, and Recommend please! I welcome questions and constructive criticism. Just review or PM me :) RRR! :)  
~~-Vikki-~~**


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

Not an update!

I'm sorry to all of my loyal readers for this story, but I haven't been posting because of 1. School and 2. I recently lost my spark… But no worries! I got that spark back :3

Unfortunately, I have decided to discontinue and delete this story _**for now**_. Keep in mind, it's a 'for now'. I might restart it or recontinue it at a later date, but right now, it's undecided

Now for the good news!

I am going to start a new story!

I'm not entirely sure when I will post the first chapter but it will be soon.

Also, for anyone who is interested in any of my other fanfictions (Asian/ kpop related) I am also on AFF ( ) or on .

AFF exoticdiamond89

Wattpad sapphirewritings

Again, these are for my Kpop fanfictions… So it's up to you if you want to check them up

Thank you all for reading my stories and I will be back with a brand-spanking new story soon!


End file.
